northcampsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Creature from Rangeley Lake (series)
The Creature from Rangeley Lake is a YouTube series originally created by Tim Wood. It is currently comprised of two seasons. Season One premiered in October 2008 and concluded in November 2013, and was comprised of six episodes. Season Two premiered in early 2016 and will be comprised of six episodes, four of which are upcoming. Synopsis to be added Story Cast The North Camps Kids * Kira Goldberg - Herself, Hermione Granger, and Kira Goldberg (Screaming Book World) (Season 1-present) * James Goldberg - Himself, Ron Weasley, Zarqia and James Goldberg (Screaming Book World) (Season 1-present) * Rowan Wood - Himself, Harry Potter, Zarex, voice of Dr. Williams and Rowan Wood (Screaming Book World) (Season 1, guest Season 2) * Corey Schmolka - Herself, Little Red Riding Hood (Season 1) * Zachary Schmolka - Himself, the Mad Hatter (Season 1) * Jordan Schmolka - Herself, Alice (Season 1) * Bella Capporusso - Herself (Season 1) * Lir Wood - Himself, Ron Weasley, Tweedle-Dee and Dr. Williams (Season 1, guest Season 2) * Jeffrey Goldberg - Himself, Tweedle-Dum (Season 1-present) * Emma Tichnor - Herself (Season 2-present) * Logan Tichnor - Himself (Season 2-present) * Lillian Williams - Herself (Season 2-present) * Taylor Duguay - Herself (Season 2) The Adults * Tim Wood - Himself, Spirit of the Screaming Book, Narrator (guest Season 1-present) * Jenny Wood - Herself, Mean Woman, Spirit of the Screaming Book, The Witch and Jenny Wood (Screaming Book World) (guest Season 1) * Andrew Schmolka - Himself, The Prince and Andrew Schmolka (Screaming Book World) (guest Season 1) * Margot Schmolka - Herself, Cinderella and Margot Schmolka (Screaming Book World) (guest Season 1) * Debbie Carr - Herself, Debbie Care (Screaming Book World) (guest Season 1) * Patty Gillison - Herself (guest Season 1-present) * Lucy Schmolka - Herself (guest Season 1) * Greg Schmolka - Himself, Scrooge (guest Season 1) * Sonny Gibson - Himself (guest Season 1) * Amanda Gibson - Herself (guest Season 1) * Glenn Gibson - Himself(guest Season 1) * Dottie Gibson - Herself (guest Season 1) * Kathy Gibson - Herself (guest Season 1) * Genevra Hicks - Herself (guest Season 1) * Margorie Trachtenberg - Herself and Margorie Trachtenberg (Screaming Book World) (guest Season 1) * Richard Tichnor - Himself (guest Season 2) * Claudia Williams - Herself (guest Season 2) * Jenny Smith - Herself (guest Season 2) * Gavin Williams - Himself (guest Season 2) Other * Doug Goldberg - The Creature from Rangeley Lake and the Creature from Rangeley Lake (Screaming Book World) (guest Season 1) * Unknown - The Pony Princess (guest Season 1) * Lenny Schmolka - The Old Man in the Woods, The Old Man in the Sea and The Old Man in the Woods (Screaming Book World) (guest Season 1) * Henry - Himself (special appearance Season 1) * Dylan Duguay - Himself (guest Season 1) Episodes Season One * The Creature from Rangeley Lake (2008) * The Case of the Missing Binky (2009) * Zombie Attack (2010) * The Screaming Book (2011) * Revenge of the Screaming Book (2012) * Guardians of the Screaming Book (2013) Season Two Part One * The Curse of North Camps (2015) * The Curse of North Camps Part II (2016) * The Curse of North Camps Part III (2017) Part Two * Return of the Screaming Book * Travel to Arion * The Changing Category:The Creature From Rangeley Lake Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2